ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Hero 7
The 16th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Hamada (flashback and main story) ** Honey Lemon (flashback and main story) ** Fred (flashback and main story) ** Go Go Tomago (flashback and main story) ** Wasabi (flashback and main story) ** Baymax (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * New Avengers ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (flashback and main story) *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Jocasta ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Jewel / Jessica Jones * Liz Allan * Iron Man / Tony Stark (flashback and main story) ** FRIDAY (flashback and main story) * Maria Hill * Aunt May (flashback and main story) * Aunt Cass (flashback and main story) * Anna Watson * Norman Osborn (flashback only) Villains * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (flashback only) * Yokai / Robert Callaghan (flashback only) * Ultron (flashback only) * Batroc the Leaper (cameo) * Beetle / Abner Jenkins (cameo) * Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom (appears in computer, TV screen or hologram) Other Characters * Damage Control (flashback only) ** Mac Porter (flashback only) * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) * Abigail Callaghan (flashback and main story) (comatose in flashback) * Beth the Waitress (flashback only) * Kamala Khan (cameo) * Dante Pertuz (cameo) Plot Peter and his friends are enjoying summer holidays with Hiro and his teammates and Abigail Callaghan in the Happy Sun Castle, a summer resort owned by Stark Industries with numerous pools and sport fields. As Peter and Hiro enjoy the resort with their friends and Stark, their aunts May and Cass have a gentle conversation with Agent Hill and Mary Jane's aunt Anna Watson, who wonder when Peter and Mary Jane had met Hiro and his team. To which May says it was one day after Jameson was arrested and one before Mary Jane became the Phoenix’s host, also saying: “When two science prodigies stood up together against two mad scientists.”. The story is set a few months ago, one day after the New Avengers saved New York from the invasion of the Spider-Slayers, and begins with Spider-Man helping Mac Porter and his Damage Control team undo the damage caused by the Slayers’ rampage until Porter calls him off, thanking him for his help and claiming that he and his team will handle the rest. A few hours later, Peter is shown with Mary Jane visiting a science fair where Stark is a guest of. There, they meet Hiro Hamada, who presents his microbots to the Fair’s hosts (to which Stark is impressed with), and his friends, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi and their A.I. robot Baymax, who were called by Stark to be guests of the fair. The event is suddenly interrupted when Doctor Octopus (who, at the time, had been fused by Swarm’s nanites which gave him a more sinister and deformed look and joined ranks with HYDRA) breaks through the area on another vile attempt to exact revenge on Norman Osborn. Right before Octopus can do any real damage to Osborn, he is stopped by Spider-Man and Stark, who quickly joins the fight as Iron Man. Just as the two defeat him, they are caught off guard by Octopus’ latest ally and recruit to the Sinister Six: Professor Robert Callaghan a.k.a. Yokai (who accuses Osborn for infecting his daughter with a Oscorp Serum which turned her into a monstrous Goblin-like creature), who subdues them both with his microbots, damaging Stark’s Arc Reactor, until he is restrained by Hiro’s team, the Big Hero 6, forcing the two villains to retreat. As they repair the damage caused by Octavius and Yokai and Mary Jane works to repair Stark’s Arc Reactor, Spider-Man and Hiro discover a disc with files about their nemeses’ plans: Octavius and Callaghan are planning to create a Super Weapon made of the one Callaghan once tried to use to destroy a Kreitech Building in San Francisco combined with HYDRA’s latest Doomsday Device. The weapon launches missiles which engulf matter with destructive warp holes when they detonate. Spider-Man and the Six manage to track down the two villains in an abandoned HYDRA facility, where they battle several Octobots and Microbot-controlled HYDRA androids and eventually catch up with the two villains, who challenge them with a Giant Octopus-themed Robot. While Wasabi, Go Go, Honey and Fred keep Callaghan and the robot occupied, Spider-Man and Baymax focus on Octavius while they buy time for Hiro to defuse the missiles. The young heroes are aided once again by Iron Man (with his Arc Reactor completely restored), who has F.R.I.D.A.Y. help Hiro by changing the missiles’ target coordinates from the factories Octavius plans to destroy (Stark Tower, Oscorp, Kreitech, Pym Industries and Rand Industries) to a HYDRA satellite and the two villains’ headquarters. Just as the heroes win the fight, they manage to escape the facility while the missiles engulf it. Octavius and Callaghan manage to escape as well, though they end up stranded in a unknown island due to a sabotage by Spider-Man and Hiro in their escape pod, leaving Callaghan greatly enraged, though Octavius assures them that his HYDRA agents will pick them up. At the time, Ultron, watching everything from a drone in his computer, is shown having collected files about the two villains’ technologies and duplicating them for himself. Sometime later, Peter and Mary Jane reunite with Hiro and his friends in Aunt Cass’ restaurant, where Peter complements with Hiro that his brother Tadashi would be very proud of the hero he turned out to be, on which Hiro in turn complements with Peter that his Uncle Ben would be proud too. The two later bid farewell, with Peter hoping to team up with the Six once again, to which Hiro replies it will depend on the trouble they will both find. The scene shifts back to the present, on which Peter and Hiro overhear a crime report (it turns out to be Batroc the Leaper and Beetle being hired by Doctor Doom to attack Baxter Building) and, accompanied by Baymax, take on their uniforms and leap for action. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode’s flashback story is set between Swinging for a Friend and ''The Phoenix Awakens''. ** Callaghan accuses Osborn for his daughter’s condition, which was revealed to be Doctor Octopus’ scheme as revealed in the Avengers: New Heroes’ Time episode Young, But Still Big. *** Abigail is still paraplegic since she was cured from her Goblin mutation by the Avengers and the Six. ** It is explained in this episode how Ultron was armed with Octopus’ bionic arms and Callaghan’s microbots in Six to Six. Next Episodes Notes * The title is a reference to Spider-Man’s friendship with the Big Hero 6, as he is considered a honorary Seventh member of the team. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Big Hero 6